


Crash

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [23]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accident, M/M, don t read if easy triggered, graphic injury describtion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

The sustained, high pitched noise in his ear ripped Josh back to consciousness. It muted the silence around him that seemed to be so off, so not fitting for the moment. Opening his eyes he tried to move his head, look around, but a sharp pain in his back held him back from doing so, and his fogged brain tried to understand why his vision was so blurry...tinted red somehow. Slowly, fighting against the pain, he raised his hand to his head and whiped the wetness from his eyes...only to stare at his fingers in disbelieve. They were covered in blood, blood that flowed out of a nasty headwound right above his left eye. 

Still confused, still not aware what had happened he sat up then, screaming on the pain that ran through his spine and finally breaking the silence all around him. It was when hell broke loose...when all the memorys fell down on him with the weigth of a waterfall. There were split visions that flashed up behind his front. Tyler, sitting at the couch in the lounge area, telling a joke. Mark, sitting beside him, scrolling through his camera and overlooking the fotos of that day. 

He had stood up to walk to his bunk and find his ipod as the hit came. Josh remembered their driver yell something, his friends screaming. He remembered being punched down on the floor and then thrown around by an invisible force as the bus seemed to topple, fall on his side. The noise of breaking glass, of metal deforming. 

The smell of smoke found it's way into his nose and suddenly the realisation hit him. Oh god. It had happened. They had an accident. The one thing all of them were always kind of nervous about had taken place. Something had hit their bus. Pressing a hand to his head in order to somehow subside the ache Josh whiped his eyes with the other again, frantivally looking and listening around. He could hear a groan, somewhere in the mess of shattered glass and balled up furniture that lay before him. 

With all the strength he could find the drummer probbed himself on his knees and hands, crawled through the mess, his skin getting cut by the thousands of pieces of shattered windows. Josh flinched at the paniced sound of his own voice as he called out. "Tyler? Mark? Michael? Fuck..." he hissed as a piece of sharp metal ripped his shirt open and added another wound. "Can...can anybody hear me? Guys..." 

The groan somewhere in the mess before him were repeated and with shaking hands he began to push the broken things aside. Marks face was somewhere underneath it, he had his eyes closed, but his features spoke of the unbearable pain he must have been in. Cradeling his friends head in his lap Josh recognised that he had started to cry and that his hands shook violently but couldn't make any connection to his body right now. He was running on auto-pilot, the shock taking over. 

"Mark...man...talk to me...please...just say something!" he pleaded, running his thumbs over the others cheeks. The videographer gave more painfull sounds before he opened his eyes and looked at him, went pale on the sight. "Josh...fuck...your head...my feet...I can't ...where's Tyler...is he ok?" The question hit him right in the gut as Joshs head shot up and he tried to get a overview over the chaos again. 

Somewhere in the back he could hear voices...it must have the crew mates that had already been sleeping in the bunks. He could hear their driver call after them, let Mark answer it while he ripped his bloody shirt from his body and stuffed it carefully under the videographers head before he continued to clear away the litter all around them. "Tyler!" he started to ask, quiet, in controll first, but with every call of his friends name, every second it was left unanswered his voice grew louder, desperate.   
"TYLER! FUCK, TY, ANSWER ME!" There was a hand on his shoulder, for sudden. Brad had managed to break the distorted door that seperated the bunks from the lounge. He held his right arm thight to himself, a white kind of stick poking out of it. Josh turned and threw up as he realised it was a bone. "Are you alright?" Brad whispered, checking him up and down, obviously not aware of his own injury. 

Coughing Josh fought the urge to black out, to give into the panic. "Yeah, yeah, I am...but I can't find Ty...he's not responding. Marks over there." Slowly the noises around them began to rise. The driver, who was stuck on the front of the bus, yelled at Mark that help was on it's way. The rest of the crew members, checking up on each other. Sobbing uncontrolled now Josh tossed piece after piece beside, didn't care if his hands were cut open. Over and over he repeated his friends name, thankfull that Brad fell on his knees beside him, started to help him. Soon Michael joined, together they cleared as much as they could, until Josh suddenly stopped, yanked back in terror as he kneelt on something soft, something human, a hand. 

Starring at the broken fingers for a second he spotted the ring on it. "No." it broke out of himself, quiet and restrained, as his own began to crawl up the arm attached to it. He puched himself against a large piece of whatever, it was heavy, to heavy to lift on his own, but it was were the rest of the body must have been, so he didn't stop even when he nearly fainted on the pain and frustration. "No." he stated, now louder, getting the attention of his friends, that immediatly realised what he found, rushed to his side, threw all their weight against the blocking trash as well. 

All three of them yelled out under the weight but finally, finally flipped it and revealed what was lying underneath. Brown hair, glued by blood, sticked to tanned, still warm skin. Brown eyes, opened way to wide to be natural, pupils changed to deep holes of eternal surprise. All of a sudden Josh found his body again. He felt the trembling, the pain, the way his right ankle stood aside, only loosly held by the muscels around it. But it was nothing, nothing against the terror that gripped his heart and stopped it's beat for a moment, until his soul exploded and he screamed "NO!" on top of his lungs, over and over, gripping the dead man underneath him to hold him close, hug life into him somehow. 

Brad and Michael did their best to seperate them, they really tried. But in the end it took three fireman to pull Josh away from Tyler, to let the one be driven in the hospital to heal and the other to the cemetry to decay.


End file.
